The subject matter herein relates generally to respiratory protection systems, and more particularly, to face seals for respirators and a method of manufacturing respirators.
Numerous types of respirators for respiratory protection systems are known that deliver breathing air and/or filtered breathing air to a user. Such respirators have different performance requirements depending on the circumstances in which the devices are intended to be used. Examples of respirators include self contained breathing apparatus (SCBAs), air purification respirators (APRs), powered air purification respirators (PAPRs), and the like that supply pressurized air or that filter or cleanse ambient air. Certification agencies set forth different requirements, such as fit factor requirements that correspond to assigned protection factors, for different types of respirators to allow users to select appropriate respirators or respiratory protection equipment for the environments they work in, with respect to contaminants and environmental conditions that warrant varying levels of protection.
Respirators typically include a face mask that should properly fit the face of the wearer. The face mask is designed for a particular type of respirator. For example, a face mask for a SCBA may be designed differently than a face mask for an APR or a PAPR. The seal for the face mask may be designed differently for the SCBA than the APR, as the SCBA and APR have different fit factor requirements. The materials of the face mask and/or the seal may be different depending on the type of respirator. As such, a user that must operate in different types of environments to perform different duties may need different face masks for each different respirator. It is costly for users to maintain multiple masks for each type of respirator so that the user can perform different duties. Additionally, having multiple masks may contribute to a logistical burden for the users and problems in inventory control and maintenance costs in that annual fit tests drive the cost of implementing and supporting respiratory protection programs. Furthermore, having different designs for a family of respirator is costly in terms of design costs, tooling costs, manufacturing costs, and the like.
Seal of the face mask is an important feature affecting fit factor. One area of the face mask that is difficult to maintain seal with the user's face is under the user's chin. For example, movement of the user's mouth, such as during talking, causes the user's face to move relative to the seal, which may break the seal. Additionally, because it is inconvenient to attach a strap near the chin area of the mask, the face mask tends to move away from the user's chin area, such as when the user looks down and the weight of the mask pulls the mask away from the user's face. Additionally, some known face masks support canisters or other components that tend to pull the face mask away from the user's face.
Comfort in the fit of the face mask to the face also affects fit factor because if the face mask is not comfortable to wear the face mask will bother and distract the user or may cause painful “hotspots” on the wearers' faces, contributing to undue physiological burden. Additionally, the user may improperly don and tighten the face mask in an attempt to avoid such discomfort. Face masks are typically made in only a very limited number of shapes and sizes, intended for use with a wide variety of facial shapes and sizes in the user population. The varying anthropometric accommodation necessary to support the user population of human faces makes it difficult to provide a mask which will comfortably fit a large population of users.
A need remains for a respirator that is comfortable to wear. A need remains for a respirator that has effective seal of the face mask to the user's face. A need remains for a respirator that is cost effective. A need remains for a facemask with a face seal that meets the requirements for different applications, such as SCBA APR, PAPR and other applications.